Profumo di lavanda e timidi sorrisi
by SignoraKing
Summary: Aveva lunghi capelli nero corvino con riflessi blu che muovendosi creavano onde morbide, profumava di lavanda e aveva grandi occhi verde chiaro, da gatta, e i tratti del viso da fata. Era bellissima, e su questo Draco non poteva dire niente. Sorrisero tutti e due, lei in modo timido e lui senza neanche accorgersene.


**Titolo:** Profumo di lavanda e timidi sorrisi  
 **Autore/data:** SignoraKing - 08/07/2014  
 **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
 **Tipologia:** one-shot  
 **Rating:** per tutti  
 **Genere:** romantico  
 **Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy - Astoria Greengrass  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
 **Epoca:** Altro contesto  
 **Avvertimenti:** Nessuno  
 **Riassunto:** _Aveva lunghi capelli nero corvino con riflessi blu che muovendosi creavano onde morbide, profumava di lavanda e aveva grandi occhi verde chiaro, da gatta, e i tratti del viso da fata.  
Era bellissima, e su questo Draco non poteva dire niente.  
Sorrisero tutti e due, lei in modo timido e lui senza neanche accorgersene. _  
**Parole-pagine: 2844  
Nota: **Ho scritto questa storia per il contest "cosa mi pare come vi pare" di Nerina sul Forum di EFP, vincendo il premio "Finale a sorpresa". Questa storia è già stata pubblicata sul sito di fanfiction EFP.  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

* * *

 **Profumo di lavanda e timidi sorrisi**

La sala comune era in festa come ogni giorno, il cibo era buono come sempre e gli schiamazzi aumentavano e diminuivano di volume in modo irregolare e gioioso.  
I ragazzi parlavano, pochi litigavano, alcuni stavano in silenzio a mangiare.  
I più piccoli rimanevano incantati a guardare i dolci e le pietanze che comparivano e scomparivano sul tavolo, nonostante fossero già vari mesi che vedevano quelle cose.  
Nel tavolo dei serpeverde, Draco era più tranquillo del solito, prendeva parte a poche conversazioni e accondiscendeva su tutto. Sembrava che avesse altro per la testa.  
Ad un certo punto smise completamente di parlare, ascoltava i suoi compagni e non diceva nulla, non annuiva nemmeno più. Spesso il suo sguardo correva per sala per poi fermarsi sul volto di una ragazza del suo tavolo, un paio d'anni più piccola di lui che mangiava tranquilla chiacchierando con una sua amica.  
Dopo varie volte che il suo sguardo si posò su di lei, si voltò, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono nella pancia di Draco esplose qualcosa. Si sentiva strano, non gli era mai capitato che lo sguardo di una ragazza gli facesse quell'effetto. Di solito erano le ragazze a sentirsi così.  
Da quel contatto visivo non la guardò più, un po' per paura, un po' per vergogna.  
Alla fine della cena la guardò andarsene e provò una sensazione di vuoto al petto e di caldo nello stomaco.  
A quanto pare si notava qualcosa perché Blaise gli si avvicinò sogghignando: «Ehi Draco, ti hanno tirato un incantesimo per farti stare zitto finalmente?»  
Draco scosse la testa, ma rimase in silenzio e se ne andò ai dormitori senza l'amico.  
Scese le scale con calma, senza neanche pensare a dove metteva i piedi.  
Si ritrovò in camera senza nemmeno rendersi conto di esserci arrivato di sua volontà. Si buttò sul letto ancora vestito, con la faccia schiacciata sul cuscino. Aveva ancora quelle strane sensazioni al petto e allo stomaco.  
Si addormentò prima del previsto e dormì tutta la notte senza sognare.

«Draco vuoi fare tardi a lezione? Alzati!»  
Una voce filtrò nella cortina di buio che riempiva la mente del ragazzo, sembrava arrivare da chilometri di distanza, ma aprendo gli occhi Draco si rese conto che non era così.  
Si alzò di malavoglia dal letto e andò in bagno a farsi una doccia veloce, passando davanti allo specchio si rese conto di avere le guance stranamente rosse, ma diede la colpa al modo in cui aveva dormito e si lavò senza altri pensieri strani.  
Dopo essersi messo la divisa scolastica si recò in sala grande, dove gli studenti parlavano e studiavano e discutevano, ma meno animatamente di come facevano durante le cene.  
Ogni cosa era come sempre, nulla deturpava la magnifica routine di Hogwarts e anche lui credeva di essere uguale ai giorni precedenti e si diresse baldanzoso verso il suo tavolo, sicuro di sè come un leone, anche se lui con i leoni non aveva nulla a che fare - in fatto di case, s'intende.  
Parlava e rideva tranquillo, senza mai far pensieri sulla sera prima.  
Si sentiva molto bene e le strane sensazioni della cena lo avevano completamente abbandonato.  
Dopo la colazione andò alle varie classi e dimenticò completamente la ragazza.

Erano passati un paio di giorni dall'incontro di Draco e la ragazza e a lui sembrava che fosse stato solo un sogno.  
Le lezioni erano iniziate da un paio di minuti e i corridoi erano completamente vuoti.  
Draco correva per le scale nonostante sapesse che la professoressa Cooman non l'avrebbe punito, voleva solo non finire sotto gli occhi di tutti entrando per ultimo.  
Stava percorrendo un corridoio e girato l'angolo si scontrò con qualcuno.  
«Oh, scusa non volevo.»  
Lui alzò lo sguardo e si accorse di chi aveva appena buttato a terra.  
«No, colpa mia. Ti aiuto.»  
"Perché sono così gentile?"  
Rimosse quel pensiero dalla testa e tese un braccio verso la ragazza.  
«Ehm, grazie.»  
Lei arrossì violentemente e Draco pensò che non era qualcosa che si vedeva spesso tra i serpeverde, ma mandò via anche questo pensiero.  
Si presentò, sicuro di sè e pomposo: «Piacere, io sono Draco Malfoy.»  
«Io sono Astoria Greengrass.»  
Aveva lunghi capelli nero corvino con riflessi blu che muovendosi creavano onde morbide, profumava di lavanda e aveva grandi occhi verde chiaro, da gatta, e i tratti del viso da fata.  
Era bellissima, e su questo Draco non poteva dire niente.  
Sorrisero tutti e due, lei timidamente e lui senza neanche accorgersene.  
Senza rendersene conto erano passati già vari minuti e allora ricominciarono a correre verso le loro classi.

Erano passate varie settimane dallo scontro di Draco, ma lui ancora non aveva smesso di pensarci.  
Ricordava ogni cosa di lei, ma soprattutto quel sorriso timido che era comparso sul suo viso subito prima che ricominciassero a correre.  
Si sentiva strano, per lui non era normale provare certe cose, per lui non era normale dare così tanto peso alle altre persone.  
Passava i giorni vagando con la mente sul suo viso, sulle sue labbra, indugiando sulle onde create dai capelli scendendo fin giù, sui fianchi.  
Parlava poco e quando si trovava in sala grande vagava con lo sguardo in cerca dei suoi occhi da felino.  
Una sera non riusciva proprio ad addormentarsi e decise di farsi una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee, pensò che la gufiera fosse il posto più adatto per questo, i rumori erano sempre in grado di fargli dimenticare i turbamenti.  
Passarono le ore e Draco si sentiva molto meglio, privo di inquietudini e di pensieri molesti, quindi decise di ritornare ai dormitori.  
I suoi passi rimbombavano per i corridoi, timidi raggi di luna filtravano dalle alte finestre e facevano sembrare tutto argentato e onirico.  
Era nel mezzo di un lungo corridoio quando si accorse che c'era qualcuno che si avvicinava e si nascose dietro ad una statua; sbirciando si rese conto che il motivo di tutti i suoi turbamenti coincideva con la persone che stava percorrendo il corridoio in quel momento, allora decise di seguirla e con passo felpato la pedinò fino alla gufiera.  
La vide legare una lettera ad uno dei gufi della scuola e voltarsi con calma ed un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto.  
«Ero sicura che ci fossi tu in quel corridoio.»  
Si guardarono a lungo e poi, quasi senza accorgersene, si avvicinarono. Si ritrovarono ad un soffio di distanza, gli occhi così vicini e languidi. Sentivano il respiro dell'altro sul viso, si cercarono a vicenda, con le labbra, con le mani, con lo sguardo, desiderosi come due amanti che sono stati lontani per troppo tempo.

Erano ancora nella gufiera, abbracciati, quando l'alba li sorprese e decisero di tornare ai loro dormitori.  
Mano nella mano percorsero i corridoi per la sala comune, timidi, ma allo stesso tempo sicuri nei loro gesti.  
Ogni tanto si scoccavano delle occhiate, come per controllare che l'altro fosse ancora lì e che non fosse solo un sogno o un allucinazione.  
Nella sala comune si divisero, anche se un po' controvoglia.

Nei pochi giorni che mancavano alla fine della scuola non si persero mai di vista e se potevano stavano insieme.  
L'ultimo giorno erano alquanto tristi, non si sarebbero rivisti per tutta l'estate e quel pensiero li deprimeva, come può deprimere solo due ragazzi che si sono appena innamorati, o anche solo infatuati.  
Salirono sul treno sempre più malinconici e scelsero un vagone solo per loro due e passarono tutto il tempo del viaggio abbracciati senza parlare. Si separarono prima di arrivare alla stazione, pensavano che sarebbe stato più facile.

L'estate era passata lenta e finalmente settembre si affacciava nella vita di Draco.  
Non era passato giorno, o minuto, in cui il pensiero di Astoria svanisse, o si affievolisse, e finalmente l'inizio della scuola sembrava davvero vicino riempiendo il ragazzo di un dolce desiderio.  
Ma Astoria non era l'unico suo pensiero e aveva sentimenti contrastanti pensando all'inizio della scuola, il suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts.  
Dopo la morte di Silente, dopo il suo quasi omicidio, tutto era diventato oscuro e difficile. Non tanto per lui, ma tanto per tutti quelli che si erano messi contro Voldemort e che ancora si ostinavano a resistergli.  
Lui poteva vivere tranquillo, non tanto, il suo fallimento era stato tremendo, ma era dalla sua parte e finché poteva tornargli utile non l'avrebbe ucciso. I suoi pensieri però si univano e si dividevano in una sorta di danza nella sua testa, pensava a cosa poteva succedere a Astoria, pensava che magari lei non sarebbe venuta a scuola e lui cosa avrebbe fatto? Come avrebbe sopportato quell'aria satura di terrore e oscurità senza i suoi occhi grandi, i suoi capelli che profumavano di lavanda e quel sorriso timido che la illuminava? Come avrebbe potuto?  
E quei suoi pensieri non lo lasciavano neanche nei sogni, si agitava nel sonno e si svegliava in piena notte sudato e tremante, impaurito da un futuro che non mostrava che buio e morte. Nessuno era a conoscenza dei suoi pensieri e lui di sicuro non si sarebbe confessato neanche sotto tortura, per non mostrare che provava sentimenti che persone come lui non hanno.

Intanto, mentre pensieri molesti divoravano Draco, settembre era arrivato. Ancora un giorno e il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto prendere il treno per tornare a scuola.

Il corridoio era pieno di ragazzi, che si mischiavano e formavano gruppi.  
Draco si era messo in un angolo cercando di non finire nel fiume di gente e guardava tutti da un punto rialzato.  
Sembrava che non stesse facendo niente, ma in realtà cercava un paio d'occhi verdi ed una chioma corvina.  
Li vide, vide la ragazza a cui appartenevano e sentì un peso nello stomaco.  
Per un attimo rimase fermo, poi si decise: scese dal gradino su cui si era appollaiato e andò verso Astoria un po' insicuro.  
«Ehi...»  
Tese un braccio, le toccò la spalla e quando lei si scostò lo ritrasse tristemente.  
«Astoria, che succede?»  
«Nulla, pensavo che fosse qualcun altro.»  
Sul volto della ragazza si aprì un timido sorriso che fece sparire la sensazione strana che Draco provava allo stomaco.  
Si diressero alla sala grande insieme agli ultimi ragazzi che erano rimasti nel corridoio.  
Passarono la cena in silenzio scoccandosi brevi occhiate e sorridendosi.

«Perché hai reagito così oggi?»  
Astoria lo guardò in silenzio per un po', insicura sul confessargli o meno le sue paure e i suoi sentimenti. Alla fine scelse di dirgli tutto.  
«Ho paura, negli ultimi tempi è tutto così strano. Pensavo che ti fosse successo qualcosa o che fossi cambiato, diventando...» si interruppe guardandosi attorno. Avevano trovato un corridoio buio in cui non passava mai nessuno, ma l'idea di dire quelle cose a voce alta la spaventava lo stesso. «Diventando un mangiamorte.» Concluse la frase tremante, guardando il ragazzo di da sotto la frangetta.  
«Oh...» Draco rimase interdetto, ma le sorrise. «Puoi stare tranquilla.»  
L'abbracciò e nel buio del corridoio il fantasma che l'aveva tormentato per tutta l'estate e che era sparito quel giorno quando aveva guardato di nuovo Astoria, tornò e si posò sul suo cuore dandogli una sensazione di peso immenso.  
«Andiamo a dormire, non ho voglia di beccarmi una punizione.»  
Tornarono al dormitorio, lei finalmente libera dai pensieri maligni e lui di nuovo preda de vecchi fantasmi.

* * *

 _Cara Astoria,_  
 _Ti scrivo questa lettera per confessarti tutto, spero che mi perdonerai le bugie che ti ho raccontato e che mi rivolgerai ancora la parola quando finirai di leggerla._  
 _Sei la ragazza più dolce che io abbia mai conosciuto e mi sorprende il fatto che tu sia finita nei serpeverde._  
 _Forse se non ti avessi incontrato sarebbe stato meglio, ma per te._  
 _Io sono una bestia maligna e anche se mi atteggio a grand'uomo in realtà ho solo bisogno di attenzioni e mi nutro dell'ammirazione e dell'odio che gli altri provano per me ed il tuo amore è qualcosa che il mio corpo e la mia anima non sono abituati a ricevere._  
 _Non sono abituato a ricevere affetto e dovresti aspettare anni prima di vedermi cambiare, prima che io impari ad amare._  
 _E magari penserai che queste parole non sembrano cose che io potrei dire, ma tu tempo fa mi avevi confessato le tue paure e i tuoi timori e io vorrei ricambiare, anche se molto tempo dopo._  
 _Quel giorno ti dissi di stare tranquilla, che non ero un mangiamorte e il senso di colpa per quella mia bugia mi ha perseguitato tutti i giorni fino ad adesso. Ora ho capito che non posso mentirti._  
 _So che magari non vorrai più vedermi, ma confido nel fatto che queste parole e questa stessa lettera non vengano mai lette da qualcun'altro oltre a te._  
 _I miei sentimenti per te, seppure confusi, ci saranno sempre._  
 _Desidero ardentemente stare con te, ma in questo momento penso che sia troppo difficile._  
 _Ti prego, dimmi che quando tutto questo sarà finito noi potremo di nuovo vederci e stare insieme. Ti prego._

 _D._

Draco si avvicinò a Astoria, le mise in mano la lettera e le sussurrò ad un orecchio: «Vai in un posto dove non c'è nessuno e leggila. Non deve vederla nessun altro.» La ragazza rimase un attimo interdetta e lui approfittò di quel momento per accarezzarle il volto e guardarla negli occhi, senza riuscire a non sorridere.  
Lei annuì, un po' confusa e si allontanò. Draco sembrava che avesse cambiato idea, ma sapeva di non poter tornare indietro.

Astoria trovò una vecchia aula in disuso che stranamente non era stata bloccata.  
Lesse la lettera più e più volte e cercò di trovare un senso, aveva riposto fiducia in lui e ora veniva a scoprire che l'unica cosa che la spaventava che potesse succedere era effettivamente successa e lui gliel'aveva nascosta per mesi.  
Non pianse, anche se avrebbe voluto tanto farlo, e non diede a vedere la sua rabbia.  
Quando ritornò alla sala comune Draco era ancora lì, raggomitolato in una poltrona davanti al fuoco, Astoria pensò che stesse dormendo, ma appena mise piede nella stanza lui si voltò con sguardo speranzoso. Lei girò la testa dall'altra parte e salì le scale per il dormitorio, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo.

* * *

Erano passati anni da quella lettera, ma Astoria contro ogni buon senso l'aveva tenuta. Le serviva per evitare di riporre troppa fiducia in qualcuno, ed effettivamente funzionava. Non si era mai fidata di qualcuno dopo Draco, ma non era solo la lettera ad impedirglielo. C'era anche il desiderio che lui dicesse qualcosa di vero e che volesse veramente riprovarci e che avrebbe provato sempre le stesse cose per lei. Sapeva che era solo lieve lumicino di speranza e che un'altra persona l'avrebbe presa per pazza se avesse saputo che ancora sperava di poter stare insieme a lui. Ma un giorno un gufo beccò ad una finestra della sua casetta in campagna. Aveva una pergamena legata alla zampa e la sorprese molto vederlo. Erano mesi che non riceveva una lettera, aveva deciso di isolarsi da tutti e vivere una vita solitaria in attesa di qualcosa che era improbabile arrivasse.  
Sfilò il rotolo e fece mangiare e bere il povero gufo che sembrava davvero affaticato.  
Quando aprì la lettera riconobbe la grafia e le venne un giramento di testa, si sedette e incominciò a leggere.

 _Cara Astoria,_  
 _Ti sembrerà strano ricevere una mia lettera, dato che sono passati anni dalla nostra ultima conversazione. Ogni giorno ho rimuginato sui miei pensieri e sentimenti._  
 _Ogni giorno mi sono interrogato su quello che avrei voluto fare nel futuro e con chi avrei voluto farlo._  
 _E oggi, finalmente, ho trovato le risposte._  
 _Sei tu la persona che vorrei accanto e vorrei che sapessi che io sono innamorato di te, e che lo sono da quando ci siamo scontrati in quel corridoio parecchi anni fa._  
 _Non credo che questa lettera ti arriverà mai, ma voglio scrivertela._  
 _E se anche tu la ricevessi so che non vorresti saperne nulla di me e che oramai mi avrai dimenticato._  
 _Solo che dovevo dirtelo, dovevo dirti la verità._  
 _So che sono stato uno stupido, ma chi ammetterebbe di essere un mangiamorte, così a cuor leggero? Solo chi lo ha scelto._  
 _Ti prego anche in questa lettera, anche se non so se pregarti di nuovo di perdonarmi o solo di amarmi._  
 _Forse vorrei solo una risposta._

 _D._

La donna sorrise guardando le parole scritte con quella grafia curata tipica del ragazzo che tanto amava e subito prese carta e penna per scrivere una risposta, di fretta come se potesse finire il mondo se quella lettera non fosse stata consegnata presto.

La stanza era illuminata solo da un paio di candele poste su un tavolo apparecchiato per due.  
Draco sorrideva emozionato mentre Astoria si guardava in giro un po' confusa.  
«Come mai hai preparato tutto questo?»  
«Nulla di che, volevo solo farti una sorpresa.» Continuando a sorriderle le versò da bere.  
Cenarono tranquilli, lei ancora perplessa e lui sempre più agitato.  
Dopo il dolce lui si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei e tirò fuori da una tasca una piccola scatola blu, la aprì e le sussurrò: «Vuoi sposarmi?»  
Lei per un attimo parve non capire, ma subito sorrise e abbracciò l'uomo facendolo alzare.  
«Certo che sì.»

 **THE END**


End file.
